Light fixtures exist with different aesthetic designs and looks. For light fixtures used to show structured shapes, such as lettering, certain lighting designs are used to emphasize the lettering. For one example, neon lighting has been used to show lettering using light. For another example, some signs use light bulbs with in a frame making letters with the front comprising a translucent or semi-translucent material, such as plastic. The plastic is lit by the light bulbs within the frame; however, the location of each light is visible through the material as a bright spot, or “hotspot”, with the light diming towards areas away from the location of the light. The hotspots are also apparent from the side in designs with the translucent or semi-translucent material is designed for a three-dimensional shape.
Some light fixtures are designed to minimize the hotspots by reflecting the light within the frame of a sign such that only indirect light is apparent on the translucent or semi-translucent material. In such designs, the frame includes sufficient internal area and reflective materials to bounce the light within the frame before it passes through the translucent or semi-translucent material. For example, the frame includes a box with semi-translucent lettering in one face of the box, internal mirrors and lights along one side. When the lights are turned on the light they produce is bounced off the internal mirrors, often bouncing off multiple mirrors to mix the light, until it is directed to the semi-translucent lettering.
Some light fixtures are designed with test features to ensure the lights are properly operating under the selected test conditions. For example, emergency light fixtures are designed to remain operating using a battery backup even when the main power is unavailable. Such light fixtures include the battery backup and a test button in the fixture and/or the mounting structure. During a test, a person will press and hold the test button on the light fixture and observe the light emitted by the light fixture to ensure the battery backup is operating properly. Under certain regulations, each emergency light fixture must be tested multiple times during the year for an extended period of time. For example, the person may be required to test each light fixture in a building twice a year for 30 minutes. Some of the light fixtures may also be difficult or burdensome to access. For example, exit signs located over a tall doorway may require a person to use a ladder and remain on the ladder for an extended period during the test.